


Thawing the Ice - Clint

by Oudemia



Series: Who Holds the Devil [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Redemption, M/M, Nick Fury Feels, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oudemia/pseuds/Oudemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going well for Tony and Loki, but the other Avengers aren't ready to forgive and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing the Ice - Clint

**Author's Note:**

> 'Under It All' was going to be a one-shot, and then 'Status Unknown' was just a quick follow-up, but then due to encouragement (thank you kacikaci and misspiggy!), and my inability to stop doing things I like, I'm embarking on a series of short fics about the other Avengers' reactions to Loki and Tony. Occasionally with Hurt Loki, because that, apparently, is what I like.
> 
> Oh, and if you would like to read a pun into the 'Thaw' in the title, please go ahead - it made me chuckle anyway! :D
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Marvel's characters, not mine. Alas.

'Sir, I've completed the modifications to the Mark 43 suit.'

Tony doesn't look up from his work - this is the fiddly bit and the miniature soldering iron requires a very steady hand. 'Thanks JARVIS, what would I do without you?'

'I have also taken the liberty of running a diagnostic on the back-up life support system.'

'Good thinking, J.'

'And if I may, I have one or two questions regarding your recent relations with the alien entity known as Loki.'

Tony drops the tool into his own lap and curses loudly as it burns a small hole in his pants. ' _Goddamnit_! Those'd be coming out of your salary if I paid you one.'

'My apologies, sir - perhaps my timing was a little ill-judged. But I thought it my duty to ask you if you are quite sure what you're doing.'

For a moment Tony is simply at a loss as to how to react, so he drops into a defensive mode to give himself time to think. 'JARVIS, I am not having this conversation with you.'

'Very good sir, but perhaps you should consider having it with someone else then?'

Tony pauses, denial on the tip of his tongue. But he has to admit, it's not actually a bad idea. Recently there have been things Tony would like to talk about, but who with? He and Loki have been seeing each other for two weeks now, and while Loki still takes his breath away every moment they're together, there's a lot Tony doesn't understand about him, and some friendly advice wouldn't go amiss. It's not going to be easy to find someone impartial though - Loki tends to polarise people. Thor is out of the question - Tony doesn't know if he knows Loki is here on earth, and in any case, 'I'm sleeping with your brother' isn't really something he fancies saying to a heavily-armed Norse thundergod. Fury and Natasha might be more sympathetic to Loki than most, but Tony can't picture himself having a heart to heart with either of them. They've never divulged any details about their own personal lives, or hinted that they have even a passing interest in anyone else's. So that leaves...

'OK, I guess I am having this conversation with you.'

'In that case, may I make an observation?'

Tony sighs. 'Be my guest, but you should know - if you're just going to insult Loki, I will find a way to punch you in the face, I don't care how long it takes.'

'I understand sir, a very admirable sentiment. However you have to admit that this is quite a divergence from your usual patterns. With the exception of Miss Potts, your infatuations are generally a good deal shorter than this, especially once you have, ahem, achieved physical intimacy.'

If Tony'd still been holding the tool, he'd have dropped it all over again. 'Did I really program you to be this intrusive?'

'Yes, I'm afraid you have no-one to blame but yourself.'

Well that's nothing new. Tony can hear the sulkiness in his own voice as he retorts, 'You're just jealous because you haven't got an alien sex god from outer space.'

'As usual sir, you have hit the nail on the head. Bravo. Still, the tautology aside, it's a valid description. You are involved with an extraterrestrial with known powers of mental manipulation, and a former enemy at that. Can you be quite sure that your actions are all your own?'

Tony hasn't really allowed himself to consciously answer that question up until now, because to even think that would be an insult to Loki, and one that would blight any chance of a future together. But now that someone else is asking, he can finally address the issue without guilt, and lay it to rest. 'I guess I can't blame you for asking, but... yes, I can be sure.' And hearing the certainty in his own voice, Tony is relieved to find that his reply isn't just defensiveness, it's what he genuinely believes. 'If Loki was controlling me, I'm sure we wouldn't have had some of the arguments we've had. The way Clint described it, when he was being controlled by Loki he was still himself, but with Loki's will instead of his own. Well I've been pretty wilful over the last couple of weeks, believe me. And anyway, while it's a flattering thought, I can't really see what would be in it for him. Loki's used to using his powers to seize thrones and lead armies, not to seduce older men. I mean, look at him - I'm fairly sure he can do that all by himself.'

'It's good to hear you say that, sir. I can't help but worry sometimes.'

'You look out for me JARVIS, which is cool and I appreciate it. And maybe I like looking out for someone else for a change - someone who really needs it. Pepper didn't need me, not really, but I think Loki actually might. He's strong and capable and smart as hell, but there's just this part of him that's totally scared and vulnerable, and he doesn't realise that everyone can see it, which is kind of adorable actually. And... yeah, I think I like being needed. Not as Iron Man, just as me. You know?'

'I suppose I do, sir, yes.'

  
*****

  
And it's true, barely a night goes by when they don't see each other. Sometimes at Stark Tower, but the majority of their evenings are spent at Loki's, perhaps because there are no memories there, just a fresh start. So when Tony can't get hold of Loki on the phone all day, he just swings by his apartment. Someone lets him in the front door, and he goes straight up and knocks on the door of Loki's flat. There's no answer, and only silence from within. He knocks again, trying to suppress the itch of anxiety low in his gut, but on the third knock the door swings on its hinges and Tony grins with relief. It doesn't last long.

Loki doesn't say a word. Even as the door opens, his back is already turned, and he saunters across the room to the sofa, sprawling untidily on it with his face still turned away. Tony can tell something's wrong, but that's about as far as it goes. Pepper was so easy, he now realises - she rarely had moods, and when she did, she always told him what he'd done wrong (invariably it was about something he'd done wrong). Loki is often impossible to read, and he doesn't give anything away without a fight. OK then, if that's the way it has to be, a fight it is. Tony squares his shoulders and walks around the couch to face the music.

'Holy fuck!'

Loki's face is expressionless but that's not what Tony's looking at. He stares transfixed at the livid bruise on the god's cheekbone, the left eye almost swollen shut, and the scattering of cuts across those finely sculpted features. And from the careful way Loki is holding himself, Tony suspects a couple of broken ribs. God only knows what else. He doesn't even think 'accident' - accidents don't happen to Loki, he's too quick, too graceful. No, he's been worked over by someone who really knows what they're doing, someone with one hell of a grudge by the looks of it.

Loki holds his gaze defiantly for a while but then looks away again, commenting in bitter tones, 'You do not have to stay. I am under no illusions that I will be anything but repulsive to you now, and I do not wish to .. .'

'Stop it.' There's a vehemence in Tony's voice that makes Loki stop dead and stare at him with his mouth slightly open. 'Just stop, OK? I don't even know where to start with the wrongness of that. But, A - don't be such an idiot, B - we're going to talk later about why you're an idiot, and C - _what the fuck happened_?'

'It looked a lot worse this morning.' Loki mutters gloomily.

This isn't from a mission, Tony's sure of that - this is something else. An enemy strong enough to get past Loki's considerable defences would have inflicted worse damage than this. It looks bad, but something doesn't quite add up. Then he remembers Loki mentioning a briefing at SHIELD headquarters over breakfast, and suddenly it all clicks horribly into place. 'Clint...'

'At least he didn't shoot me this time.' Loki's voice is wry but Tony isn't in the mood to be flippant, 'This isn't a joke, Loki.'

'I know that!' Loki snaps back at him. 'I am serious - if Barton meant to kill me, he would not waste time trying to hurt me, it is not his way. So for my part, I consider this progress.'

'Yeah, sometimes I forget how well you know him,' Tony observes darkly. 'But I am not OK with this, and neither should you be.'

'Do you suppose I am 'OK with this'?' Loki's voice is sharper, higher now. 'But what am I to do? Of course I could defend myself, but I am living on the grace of others and I know that they are waiting for me to make one wrong move. The slightest hint that I have reverted to my former ways and they will find a way to be rid of me. I have a place here, and a purpose, and I cannot fight back without risking it all.'

'Isn't there something in-between getting your ass handed to you and killing everybody?' But even as he's saying it, Tony understands that for Loki, no, there probably isn't. So complicated, and yet sometimes, so very very simple. I could love you, he thinks suddenly, strangely, and then almost immediately after, I _do_ love you. And he just stands there, rocking back slightly on his heels and letting the realisation sink in. I love you. But he knows he can't say it aloud, not yet.

Loki is looking up at him with an odd expression and Tony reads a mental struggle on his poor battered face. Finally he looks down at his lap and his voice is small and sad, causing a physical pain in Tony's chest. 'Things are a great deal better than they were.'

The anger rises up, fierce and protective, and he wants to break something. Or someone. 'Are you saying this has happened before?'

Loki sighs, raising his eyes to Tony's again. 'Barton is not the only SHIELD agent to hold a grudge. I caused the deaths of many of their friends - did you expect them all to welcome me with open arms?'

No, of course not, but... These are supposed to be good people, they _are_ good people, and Clint is a friend. Tony tries to see this from their perspective, but somehow he can't - all can he see is the suffering figure before him. Tony longs to gather Loki into his arms, but he's still struggling to contain his rage and he doesn't trust himself yet to be gentle enough. Loki looks fragile, and wounded, inside and out. And so painfully young..

Tony makes a decision. 'Fury has to know about this,' and he pulls his phone from his pocket.

'NO!' Loki hisses, grabbing his wrist. 'This battle is mine.'

'This is not a battle,' Tony cries, exasperated. 'This is just bullying.'

Loki has half-risen from the couch, but now he slumps back down, looking defeated. 'I know that too; Can you not allow me a little pride?'

Tony sits down beside him and takes his hand, concerned to find that it is shaking. Loki pushes the other through his hair distractedly, leaving it an unkempt mess. Ordinarily, the sight of Loki in a state of dishevelment can turn Tony's thoughts instantly in the direction of the bedroom, but not now. Not with the god looking so beat-up and miserable. Tony's heart clenches again and he moves nearer to Loki, tentatively putting one arm around him. Loki stiffens, as if he doesn't know what to expect, but then the tension just drains out of his body, and he leans his head on Tony's shoulder with a deep sigh. This feels new, different from the way they've been up until now, and Tony feels a flood of tenderness threatening to overwhelm him. He closes his eyes and breathes through it until the crest of it has passed.

'So what do you want me to do?' he asks quietly.

'Blast them all to atoms for me,' Loki replies, but twists his face upward so that Tony can see a faint smile.

'Deal. What else?'

Loki chews his lip in silence for a while. 'I have tried to engage with Barton, to offer him my contrition, but he is not yet ready to talk to me. But perhaps he will talk to you.. And I think if he is willing to make peace with me, the others will follow his lead.'

Loki trusts him enough to ask such a favour of him, and the impact of that makes Tony turn his head and plant a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead. The god makes a soft sound, almost a purr, and snuggles closer into the crook of his arm, but as he smooths back the ruffled hair, Tony feels dampness on his fingertips. He pulls away to examine Loki's sleepy surprised face and notices a trickle of blood running down from a deep cut on his temple. Tony stands up decisively. 'Where do you keep your first aid kit?'

Loki's blank look tells him a lot about Asgardian medical care, and he settles for fetching a clean cloth and a bowl of warm water. When he returns to the couch, Loki's head has fallen back and his eyes are closed. He looks exhausted, and Tony wonders exactly what it is costing him, the effort of living here, of forcibly moulding himself to this unaccustomed life. He opens his eyes tiredly as Tony cleans away the blood.

'You need not do that,' he says in a soft voice.

'Look, I want to. I'm kind of liking myself in this role, so let me take care of you for a bit. I promise I won't tell anyone.'

Loki looks up at him with the sweetest smile. 'You are good at this - an unexpected bonus. I knew you would be stimulating, bold, a man of appetite, but I never thought to find you tender. What other secrets do you hide behind your metal shield?' His fingers glide down the front of Tony's t-shirt, grazing the arc reactor and as always, when he touches it, Tony feels just the slightest surge of energy, as if it were drawing power from Loki's being. It seems to have an effect on Loki too, as his breath hitches and a small tremor runs through his body. 'So be it,' he murmurs. 'Be my knight in shining armour. Just for tonight.'

Tony bends down and kisses him, ever so gently - just the touch of his lips to Loki's, as if he's afraid he might add another bruise. 'Just for tonight then, and for the record, nice analogy. Which makes you the princess and the dragon all in one dangerously gorgeous package.'

Loki stretches with a smile. 'Mmm, and a romantic also. How very lucky I am!' And Tony realises how well he is getting to recognise Loki's habits and mannerisms - the way he says things in that dry teasing way, to divert attention from the underlying truth of them.

'You are lucky,' he whispers in Loki's ear. 'Wait until you find out what I'm going to do to you later. You are going to have no doubts about whether you still turn me on.' Loki stills, as if he's listening with his entire body, and Tony kisses him again, just a little harder this time, flicking his tongue along Loki's upper lip. 'I think about you all day when I'm not with you, and when I am, I don't want to ever stop touching you. Do you think a few bruises is going to put me off? When I'm done, you're going to _know_ how I feel about you because you're going to feel it in every inch, every part of your body.' Loki makes a small noise in the back of his throat and he starts to push himself up, to reach for Tony, but Tony pushes him back gently with a hand on his chest. 'But not just yet.'

Loki slumps down again, pretending to sulk. 'And on top of everything else, you are a tease, Tony Stark.' But in truth he looks too tired to care for long, and he lets Tony wet the cloth again and wipe away the blood, lets him fetch ice and hold it to his swollen cheek. And through it all there's a quiet smile on his lips, as though he has just found out a wonderful secret. By the time Tony is finished, Loki's eyes are closed again and his head is starting to nod forward when Tony whispers to him, 'Lie down.'

And he must indeed be exhausted because he obeys without a word, shifting his body to stretch along the couch with his head resting in Tony's lap. Tony's fingers brush gently through the softness of his hair, stroking the downy strands behind his ear. And as Tony watches the god pass into a peaceful sleep, he whispers fervently, 'But you're not as lucky as me'.

 

*****

  
Tony doesn't visit the Triskelion very often, but clearly this is something that needs to be done in person. He's already confirmed with Fury that Clint is in the building, and he drops into the Director's office to discuss a few other matters on the way. Minor technical issues, a couple of mission possibilities, nothing terribly important, but the whole time, Tony is aware of an undercurrent between them. Something about the atmosphere is making him deeply uncomfortable, and, what the hell, he's never been one for beating about the bush.

'Look, I know that you know so let's just get it all out there in the open, OK? I'm seeing Loki. Yes, as in 'seeing'. It's been a couple of weeks now, it's awesome, he's awesome, and you guessed it, the sex is unbelievable. So you can stop right now with the disapproving look, it's not working. Are we done?'

And he stands there, arms folded, staring Fury out until the Director finally breaks the silence. 'Guilty conscience, Stark? Let me ask you this - have you ever seen me with any other look?'

Oh.

Fury continues without so much as a raised eyebrow, 'I actually didn't know that about you and Loki - what my agents get up to in their leisure hours is no concern of mine.' He eyes Tony up and down and his look goes from disapproving to openly judgmental. 'Whatever I might think think of their choices...'

'Damn,' says Tony quietly.

Fury holds a hand up. '... But. I hope you both know what you're doing. You're both adults, but it's not quite as simple as that with Loki, is it? I don't pretend to understand him yet, but I know what atonement looks like and I know when someone's trying and I won't let you jeopardise that. It's been a hard road for him, and I don't want you making it any harder, understood?' Tony blinks in surprise. Is he being given the protective dad speech by Nick Fury of all people? Is it possible the Director has developed a soft spot for his latest recruit? Does he even have soft spots? Fury walks over to the door and opens it, leaving Tony in no doubt that the conversation is over. But just as he's leaving, Fury adds thoughtfully, 'On the other hand, who knows, you might actually be a good influence - Loki needs to see that heroism can come in all kinds of packages.'

'Um... thanks?'

'Now go and talk to Barton - this thing between them has gone on long enough.'

 

  
Clint's room is at the top of the building - well it would be, wouldn't it? Tony's a bit surprised at the idea of him having a room at all, but then he is a high-ranking agent, and he probably has to do paperwork like everyone else. Somehow he can't quite picture it though. As he nears the room, Tony realises how little he's prepared for this - he has literally no idea what he's going to say. The anger is still there, but somewhat abated after seeing Loki much recovered in the morning. So much so that he had felt able to make good on his promise of the night before, and had left the god sleeping soundly, having thoroughly exhausted him once again. (He has to force that image from his mind or he won't be able to concentrate on the task ahead.) The door is open, and beyond it he can see Clint sitting with his feet up on the desk, prising the tip off one of his arrows. So in the end he just takes a deep breath and steps inside, hoping for the best.

He'd vaguely pictured himself storming in, ranting and raging, even starting a fight he knew he would lose embarrassingly quickly, but the look on Clint's face as he notices him stops him in his tracks. It's devastatingly familiar - the lifted chin, the air of defiance, all of it an attempt to divert attention from the lost look behind the eyes. Now he really doesn't know what to say, so he just pushes the door closed and sits down on the chair opposite, waiting.

Clint speaks first. 'If you've come to ask me to stop wailing on your boyfriend, fine, I'll stop. It's not as satisfying as it used to be anyway.'

Tony feels a sharp stab of anger at the thought of Clint getting satisfaction out of hurting Loki, but he holds it in. Is it really going to be this easy? The 'boyfriend' comment definitely raises alarm bells though and he can't help but ask. 'How did you know about us? Even Fury didn't.'

Clint puts down the arrow and eyes him shrewdly. 'Natasha told me. Don't ask how she found out, it's usually better not to know in my experience.'

'I hear you,' Tony agrees. 'So, you know why I'm here then. Though it would have been so much easier if you'd just talk to Loki, hear him out. He could tell you to your face that he's sorry for...'  
  
Clint's voice is sharp and a little too loud. 'I don't want an apology, I want him to make it up to us. To all of us.' He runs his hand through his hair and Tony is suddenly reminded of Loki's gesture of the night before. Did they both leave their traces on the other? Clint's arm falls limply by his side as though the fight's gone out of him. 'But it's just hard having him around, because I can't even put into words how he makes me feel, it's all such a mess. And now that he's with you it kind of feels like...' He trails off, staring blankly across the room. After a while Tony realises he isn't going to continue and he pushes gently.

'Like what?'

Clint's eyes flick back toward him, as though he'd forgotten Tony was there. 'Like you're seeing my ex.'

'Wow, that is so not what I thought you were going to say!'

Clint sighs and leans forward across the desk. There's an earnestness in his voice as he explains, 'Well then look at this way - I'm more qualified than anyone to tell you why you shouldn't get into this but I'd feel like an asshole telling you to stay away. It's not my business, but you're my friend, so it sort of is my business.' A wry smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 'Plus, you know, he's evil?'

'Hey, not fair. People change, Clint, you know that.'

The smile is gone now. 'Oh I absolutely believe he can change. Loki's a chameleon, he'll become whatever he has to in order to protect himself. I just believe he'll change again if the stakes are altered and we might not like what he turns into.'

Something cold breathes at the back of Tony's neck at that - a strange sort of premonition. He trusts Loki, he knows that now, but he doesn't necessarily trust him to be safe. There are too many hostile forces battling against him and Tony isn't sure how far he can protect him. Bitterly, he asks Clint, 'How do you expect him to really change if he feels like everyone's just waiting for him to slip up? What will it take for you to trust him?'

To his credit, Clint gives the question genuine consideration.

'If he can prove that he's really on our side and not just his own, then, maybe.'

Maybe. OK. It's not nothing, and it'll have to be enough for now.

 

*** TONY AND LOKI WILL RETURN IN.... 'THAWING THE ICE - NATASHA' ***


End file.
